


Angel's Touch

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Car Sex, F/M, Hunter Castiel, Kinky, Magic, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Saturday Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar
Summary: You and Castiel are on your way back to the bunker after a hunt.





	1. Chapter 1

The hunt was over and you were finally on your way back home to the bunker. There was a long and dark drive ahead of you and you tried to sleep in the car beside Cas, who was driving.

You tried to make it as comfortable as you could but, being close to Cas made you feel...like  _ not _ sleeping.

There had been moments between the two of you, the last few hunts, eyes with longing undercurrents and accidental, intended touches but nothing had ever really happened. 

Though, during this hunt, when you had to hide together in a small closet, he had held his arm around you, you were pinned so close, you could feel his breath against your cheek. Standing there you had felt you desire for the angel rise. 

There had almost been a kiss but it was interrupted, just as he leaned in, when you had to defend yourself's from the demon you were hiding from. The moment had passed and you hadn't really thought about it, until now. 

You were suddenly very aware of him being so close. On a whim, you shifted position and placed your head on his shoulder. 

He didn't say anything, he just leaned his cheek against your head as a sort of hug.

You let your hand casually fall between your legs so you could feel his thigh against the back of your hand. 

Tentatively you let your fingers brush against him, lightly caressing his leg. You could hardly breath and your heart was beating tenaciously. 

He cleared his throat. You froze at the sound and started to pull away.

“No, Y/N, don’t stop” You looked up at Cas and in the flash of a passing street light your eyes met and you could see his dim gaze. 

This gave you courage to be bolder. You placed your hand on his knee and slowly trailed it up his leg, his breathing heavier the higher you got. When the side of your hand brushed against the growing bulge in his pants he let out tormented moan.

You cupped your hand over his cock and stroked it through his pants. 

“I...I think I need to pull over…” he said turning off the main road onto a small dirt road. 

He parked the car and turned to you. Taking your head in his hand and pulling you in for a kiss. You unzipped his pants during the kiss, and  helped his cock find its way out. You felt the hard member in your hand, smooth and warm against your palm. Softly you stroke his cock a couple of times, his response sent pleasurable shivers through your body and forehead against his hair you breathed heavily in his ear. 

“I've been thinking about this for a long time” You  bit him playfully in his earlobe before bending down and to take him in your mouth.

There was a salty taste of pre-cum on the tip and you eagerly licked it all up. Taking him deeper and deeper into your mouth, swirling your tongue over his glans and down the shaft. 

The hand holding his cock was wet with saliva, and you used it for extra glide when you started to jerk him off. You began slowly but increased your pace, never letting him fully out of your mouth. The tip of his cock fucking in between your closed lips, your tongue softly licking him.

He was moaning, on hand gripping tight around the steering wheel, the other somewhere in your hair. Thrusting his hips upwards,he grunted loudly as he came, hot cum, pulsating into your mouth. You did your best to swallow every last drop as if it was the last few drops of water on this earth. 

You cleaned up the small mess that was made with soft kisses, Cas was panting, head turned up, stroking his hand up and down your back.

He looked down at you smiling with white teeth and clear blue eyes. You kissed again, his scruff gracing against your skin, this was making you uncontrollably horny. He laughed and smiled through you kisses. 

“What? Why are you laughing, Castiel?” 

He did a sort of moaning laugh “That really turned you on, didn’t it?”

The only answer you could give was a low “mmm”. You couldn't take it, you wanted yours too. 

Cas chuckled softly at your eager kisses.

“I bet I can make you come, just using these two fingers” he held up his left hand’s index and long finger. 

You could only think of one place where those two fingers would be of use so you willingly leaned back and spread your legs. 

Cas smirked at your aching as he let his hand trail up your thigh, slowly getting closer to the burning point. This was agony, you wanted him to undress you, wanted his hands on your bare skin, wanted his fingers to slide inside you, but his hand didn’t stop, he continued over your stomach, and up between your breasts. 

Fingertips carefully stroking along your collarbone, upwards the side of your neck and jaw line. He leaned in and sighed hot air into your ear, lips sucking at your earlobe, it almost sent you right over the edge, the hair on your arms rising of pleasure. 

“Oh, I'm gonna make you come so good, Y/N” he promised as he placed two fingers in the middle of your forehead.

You didn't really understand what was going on until you felt a sort of heat spreading throughout your body from his fingers. 

The sensation unfolded like wings of pleasure, your cheeks burning, your breathing heavier, your nipples stiffer and more sensitive than ever. 

The heat poured over your breasts, making you moan loudly as it traveled down your stomach and closer to your lower body. When it finally hit the spot you gasped, your left hand grabbing hold of Cas’ thigh, your fingers like claws deep into his leg. 

“Ah, yeah baby, you like that, don't you!?” Cas groaned in your ear. 

You tried to answer but all that came out was a whimpering, hissing sound. 

This was better than you could ever imagined, the heat pulsating around your clit and vibrating inside you, slowly built the tension, higher and higher until you were about to burst. At that moment Cas pulled his fingers away from your forehead and that wonderful feeling subsided. You felt your heartbeat slow down a bit and you looked confused up at him.

“What..? You're gonna leave me hanging just like that!?” You felt...betrayed sort of.

He laughed but didn't answer.

Just as you were about to tell him off he kissed you hard and placed his fingertips back on the same spot as before.

“Off course not, Y/N” he said and the heat flushed over you again, quicker this time, more intense. 

The vibrations and pulsating heat filled you up and danced around your clit until the orgasm hit you harder than ever before. Your fingers clawing deeper into his thigh, your other hand gripping hard around the front seat’s edge, your whole body tensing and spasming as you let out a growl. Your mind went blank and for a moment nothing except the waves of the orgasm existed in your consciousness. When you came to, Cas met you with soft kisses and warm hands.

“Oh...wow! That was...amazing!” you sighed.

Cas kissed you on the tip of your nose and said. “Should we try to get home so we can continue this…?” his eyes twinkling mischievously.


	2. Cas is such a tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas really likes to tease you with his angelic power, and you're trying to find a way to get revenge on him...he's sorrynotsorry.

Turns out, Cas was a teaser. Using his angelic power he’d send hot, vibrating waves your way in the most inappropriate situations. His eyes would gleam mischievously when he saw how you had to fight to not make anyone around you notice just how aroused you were. 

 

He’d sometimes, place his hand on the back of the chair you were sitting on just so he could make contact with your body. Sure, to everyone around you, it looked casual enough, but what he did to you when there was direct contact. The heat would spread from the place where he touched you, slowly but surely it would turn you on to the point of your eyes glazing over. You had to fight the urge to grind against whatever chair you’d be seated on. There were a few occasions when Cas had you wet enough to make you worry it would show when you would get up from the chair. 

 

You however became an expert on masking your arousal. Only once the brothers looked at you with raised brows and concern when Cas had teased you to the brink of orgasm, during a met up about a case. You had let out a gasp, or maybe it was more of a whimper, and both Sam and Dean, upon seeing your flushed cheeks and distant look in your eyes, were convinced you were coming down with a flu or something. You had cleared your throat and agreed with them that you should probably go lay down, and excused yourself. 

 

Finally in your room you quickly got under the covers, you followed the shape of your body through your clothes. You boobs, the nipples that you could feel through your bra, your stomach and finally down to the hem of your gray sweatpants. When your hands reached into your pants and you finally could feel the damp fabric of your underwear with your eager fingertips you moaned loudly. Rubbing your fingertips in soft circles over your clit quickly had you on the verge of coming again, when there was a knock on your door. 

 

Startled you pulled your hands out of your pants, adjusted yourself and called for the one knocking. Cas opened the door with a mischievous grin on his face. One eyebrow raised he leaned against the doorframe and asked if he could come in.

 

“Of course” you smiled.

 

Cas closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed. A prominent bulge in his jeans told you that he was not totally unaffected by the situation earlier.

 

“Maybe I owe you an apology...or at least I should make this up to you” He sat down beside you, his hand on the cover following your left leg up to your most aching spot. He slowly placed the palm of his hand between your legs, pressing down on the covers and moving it in pulsating circles. He purposefully worked to build the tension, this time with no angelic mojo, until he had you panting and squirming in the bed. 

 

“Do you wanna come?” he asked, his smirk was gone and replaced with a hunger in his eyes, he licked his lips and let out a heavy breath. 

 

You nodded eagerly and gasped in anticipation as he pulled down the covers, taking your pants and underwear too.

 

Finally freed from clothing you opened your legs a little more so Cas could fit between them as he crawled down into bed. He kissed your belly and followed it’s curve down towards your wet, warm pussy, placing his hands on your upper thighs he used his thumbs to part your folds. A hot breath against your clit. You gasped in surprise. The tip of his tongue flicked teasingly over your clit in search for the way that would give him the highest praise from you. 

 

When he took you in his mouth and sucked hard you moaned “yes, right there” as you began grinding up against him. Cas held you steady and continued sucking and licking. You could feel the tension raising to a dangerous high, your groans where almost cries now. Your back arched as you came, and Cas got you through it.

 

He crawled up on top of you and kissed you, the kiss tasted salty from your juices and you could feel his erection against your hip. 

 

“Oh, you are really beautiful when you orgasm, you know that?” he stroke a strand of hair out of your face and kissed you again. You laughed softly at his words. 

 

“Let me do you now”  you said and tried to change position but Cas pushed you down again.

 

“No, not this time, I had something else in mind” his smirk was back as he loosened his belt and took of his pants. His erection finally let free. He laid himself on top of you and guided the tip of his hard cock to your orgasm tight entrance. 

Agonizingly slow he thrust against your hole, letting only his tip penetrate you before pulling out again. He repeated this until you you couldn’t bare it anymore, you begged him to fuck you. 

 

“Please, Cas, I need you inside me, all of you!” you pleaded with him. 

 

“Mmm, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he panted, clearly strained from the torment of not pushing further inside you. You met his gaze and in it you saw he wanted to be inside you as much as  _ you _ did, but he just kept up the shallow thrusts.

 

“Yes!” you grabbed his face and pressed your lips against his, your hands moving into his hair and almost digging into his skull in agony. “Please” you moaned between kisses. 

 

When he pushed his full length inside you, the feeling was such a relief. Starting at a slow pace he pulled almost the whole way out before slamming the whole way in again. He was driving you mad, it was good, but also, a little like torture. You grabbed his butt cheeks and tried to increase the pace. Cas did not cooperate, instead he grabbed your wrists and pinned them with his hands above your head. And then, he finally gave in and fucked you hard and fast until you came with a scream, only muffled by Cas mouth. He came inside you with one last thrust and then he collapsed halfway on top of you. He was panting and kissed you with a smile. 

Yes, Cas surely loved teasing you, and in all fairness, you didn’t mind too much, but you wished you could make  _ him _ suffer. I just wasn’t fair, what did you have to put up against angelic power? 

 

You for weeks you brooded over how to even come close to his level of pleasurable torture, when you one day went through your junk mail in search for a confirmation letter of an order. Scrolling through your eye fell on a mail with a rather dubious topic: *Best toy for both naughty girls and boys*. 

 

You opened the mail and read it’s short text, excitement getting your heart rate up and a blush spread from you chest and up to your cheeks, this could be the perfect thing. You just had to convince Cas that this was a great idea, shouldn’t be to hard to do though you reasoned. 

  
  


Five days later you got the package, a small box carefully packaged and discreetly addressed to you. 

 

You were carrying the box like a birthday cake and had to fumble to keep it in your hands when you bumped in to Cas in the corridor. 

 

“What you got there, Y/N?” a curious smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Ah, wouldn’t you like to know” you gave him a provocative grin. 

 

“When you give me that kind of look, most definitely” his eyes flitting between the box and your face. 

 

“well then” you chortled and grabbed his hand “follow me”

  
  


Cas was seated on the bed together with you as you unwrapped the package. When he saw what it was he laughed out loud. “A butt-plug!?” 

 

“Oh not just an ordinary one…” you picked up the remote and pressed a small button, the small black plug in the box between you began vibrating. 

 

“OH” Cas’ grin grew wider “ I wish we could try it right now” he leaned in and kissed you “but unfortunately Dean wanted to talk to us about the plans for the vampyre nest we’re taking down” 

 

“We are going to try it out now…” you gave him a daring look and gave him the plug “here, that’s your part” 

 

Cas looked confused for a second and gave you another kiss to mask it, then said “Okay, so let’s get you out of these clothes so I can help you with this then”

You laughed at him through the kiss “No, Cas...the plug is for  _ you. _ ” he froze, and then pulled away from the kiss, eyes wide open he looked at the thing in his hand and then back to you. 

 

“OH?...oh!...I…” his expression was nothing short of comedic, it shifted from startled to ‘oh, THAT what she wants’ to ‘is this really a good idea’ to finally landing in an excited grin “...okay, yeah...I think I’m up for that.” 

 

You sighed in relief. Even though you had been pretty certain that Cas would be up for this, the initial horror on his face had made you doubt this idea. You helped Cas with the plug, sliding it in with lots of lube and then, giving him the chance to move around a bit before going back out to the brothers. 

 

Walking through the corridor you couldn’t contain yourself anymore, you pushed the button and turned on the remote on on of the lower settings. Cas made a small halt and gasped slightly but then kept on walking. At the door he turned his head and gave you wink. You felt high, intoxicated with power and arousal. 

 

You tried your best to concentrate on the case at hand and actually managed to say one or two things that sounded like intelligent questions. Dean and Sam did not seem to notice anything strange, not until you accidentally turned the vibrator up to max and Cas whimpered from across the table. He quickly tried to cover the whimpering up with clearing his throat loudly. 

 

“Well, yes...yes, I think that is a very good plan, meet you all here in the morning?” Cas pushed his seat out and tried to stand up.

 

“Uhm, Cas, you okay? You seem a little out of it? ‘S it something with your grace?” Dean seemed genuinely worried as he looked over at the angel. You took the chance and discreetly lowered the intensity, and saw how Cas relaxed a little in his chair. 

 

“No, no I’m fine” He lifted himself slightly off the seat when you turned the power up again, this time a pulsating mode. “I just, no it’s fine” 

 

You did your best to hide your smile and look as worried as the brothers. They seemed to buy that Cas was fine and you returned to talking about the case. Just as you were breaking up the meeting Dean got a call.

 

“It was Jody, she and Donna’s apparently been working the same nest so we decided we’d meet up with them tonight. Let’s head for the garage, okay?” Dean looked at you all in order to get it confirmed. Yep, he meant now, and you all walked together down the hall, stopping at your respective rooms where you grabbed your hunting bag.

 

And that’s how Cas found himself in the passenger seat of his car, on his way to a hunt, with a vibrating butt plug still inside him. 

 

“You have got to let me take it out soon, Y/N” 

 

“Mhm...not just yet, though” you patted his knee reassuringly before turning the key to start the car. 

 

You still had the remote and when you hit the road a couple of meters behind the brothers you pressed a new button. Cas groaned loudly and pressed his palm against his bulge. He was grinding against the seat. “This feels so good, Y/N!” he tilted his head back and let out pleased moan. 

 

Although you had your eyes on the road you could see him squirming beside you and it turned you on, more than you could say. You pressed the hands-free symbol on the dashboard  “Siri, call Sam”

 

Siri answered with a “Calling Sam Winchester” while Cas tried to stop you. 

 

“Why? Not now” he whined in agony coz you had now turned it up again, the pulsating pace was intenser now and Cas had to hold on to the door handle to ground himself. You simply hushed him.

 

When Sam answered you simply explained that you had a flat tire and that you needed no help changing it, you just wanted to let them know why they would have lost sight of you. 

 

“We’ll meet you guys up there, this won’t take that long” you gave Cas a sideways glance over. He was fighting every moan that he wanted to let out, it was a beautiful agony to watch. 

 

You found a dirt road and took it to a clearing in the woods. A perfect spot, it was almost nightfall so hopefully no one would accidentally see the two of you. 

 

“Damn, Y/N, you’re awful” Cas smiled at you between moans. You simply opened the door and jumped out of the car. You made your way to the passenger side and flung the door open.  You bent inside and stroke your hand over Cas’ leg, following it’s muscles up to his bulge. 

 

“Noo, don’t touch me” Cas panted when your hand almost reached it’s goal “I’m gonna come if you do” 

 

“Well, don’t you wanna come?” you asked with a low seductive tone.

 

“Oh, gawd yes, but I rather not come in my pants” he laughed embarrassed. 

 

You picked up the remote again and paused it. He immediately relaxed. He reached a hand out of the door, trailing your inner thigh of your jeans and all the way up to your fly. He unzipped and pulled down your pants and put two fingers inside you. He found the soft cushion like spot inside you and pressed his fingertips against it as he tasted your juices on his way to find your clit with his tongue. He began to rapidly release the pressure inside you just to press again. His mouth knew exactly what you liked by now and you had to grab hold of the roof of the car to keep from falling over. He made you come hard in matter of minutes. 

 

“Come here” He dragged you into the car, he had turned the seat down and  pulled down his pants, baring his erection. He guided you on top of him and you lowered yourself over him. It was wonderful having him inside you, he filled you up like no one else ever had and you began riding him slowly. 

 

“Turn it on!” he demanded. At first you didn’t understand what he meant until you felt the remote still in your hand. 

 

“High or low?”

 

“High, put it on high” he closed his eyes and grabbed your hips hard when he felt the vibrations again. He was mewling, his fingers digging deep into your hips as you fucked him harder and harder until he came with a long cry, spilling his seeds deep inside you. When he pulled out you could feel all your mixed juices drip down on him and you leaned down to give him a kiss.


End file.
